


Made Me Think of You

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Toys, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara sends Neal a toy he can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Me Think of You

When Neal walked into his apartment, the first thing he spotted was his mail piled on the dining room table. Sitting on top of two or three white envelopes was a small brown box.

He was both excited and cautious as he approached the table. He hadn't ordered anything, and while a surprise could be nice, who knows what some old enemy had sent him. It was something he had to keep in mind.

He picked up the box and his anxiousness melted away. Sara's handwriting and a postmark from Los Angeles. She'd been there for a week, and the last time he talked to her, the day before, she had been tired and frustrated. She had been certain that she'd be stuck in California for at least another week, if not longer.

Neal, who realized in retrospect that this had been a stupid move, made some cheeky remark about clever art thieves (and maybe implied that they were cleverer than her). She snapped at him and hung up. He knew better than to call her back. Let her cool off, give her time to maybe take her frustrations out on someone with her baton, and wait for her to call.

However, this package had been sent before that call. She hadn't mentioned sending him anything.

He ripped off the tape and opened the box. Inside was a note on thick, off-white card stock that read, _I saw this and thought of you. You look good in blue. Enjoy! S._

Smiling, Neal set the card aside and reached into the box for the -- what was it? He inspected the clear, plastic packaging before opening it up and pulling out a blue tube, closed on one end. The jelly-like material was soft in his hands. He looked at the package again.

Masturbation sleeve.

Neal blinked and looked at the toy in his hand.

Oh.

 _Oh._

He didn't exactly need directions. Insert tab A into slot B, he thought with a smirk.

Neal stripped out of his clothes as he made his way toward the bed. He wondered where she bought it, and was suddenly imagining Sara standing in some seedy sex shop, maybe shopping for herself (oh, that was an entirely different fantasy), and finding something that made her think of him. Did thinking about him using it turn her on?

He sank onto the bed and stretched out. He reached for the lube in his night stand, and poured the slippery liquid into his palm. He began working his half-hard cock, and it felt so good, his dick under his hand, bringing it to full hardness, that he almost forgot about the plastic sleeve.

With his other hand, Neal grabbed the sleeve that had rolled next to his bare thigh. He pressed the opening of the tube against the head of his cock and pushed just the tip of it in. He gasped.

The inside of the sleeve was lined with little plastic nubs. He pulled the tube down over the rest of his dick and his jaw dropped, digging his head into the pillow so he could thrust his hips upward into the sleeve.

"Oh, shit," Neal muttered as he pulled the sleeve back up. As he worked the sleeve over his slicked-up cock, it caused a lot of suction. It was almost like a blowjob, the way it was soft and and wet from the lube, and how it sucked around him.

He thought about Sara's mouth and her hands, and the way she looked up at him when she had his dick between her lips.

Neal squeezed his hand tighter around the sleeve, working it faster over his cock. He thought about Sara in his imaginary sex shop, thinking about him doing just this, and he suddenly wished she was there. Even if she was still pissed off. Hell, she was probably a force of nature during angry sex. Digging her nails into his skin, selfishly taking her pleasure from him. Yes, god, he _wanted_ that.

He tried to keep his voice down, but he couldn't stop the soft, "Uh, uh, uh," from the back of his throat as he was closer and closer to coming until--

Neal groaned, pumping harder through his orgasm. He fell back against the pillow, still squeezing his hand around the plastic sleeve, the nubs pressing against the sensitive flesh of cock. Slowly, he pulled it off, his come clinging to the inside of the tube and streaking along the length of dick. He set the sleeve aside and gazed up at the ceiling, suddenly feeling lonely.

He missed Sara. He missed the smell of her hair, and her laugh. He missed talking to her. He didn't like this weird silence between them.

Neal leaned down and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up a new text message to Sara and frowned. He was going to wait for her to make the first move. She was a fan of the first move. When she was ready.

Finally, with slippery fingers, Neal began typing.

 _I got your package. It made me think of you too._

He looked at his message and added,

 _I miss you._

With a slight smile, Neal hit send.


End file.
